


In The Biblical Sense and Sensibility

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, D/s Vibes, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reward Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: In February 2020, Kimmo Timonen is inducted into the IIHF Hall of Fame. He gets home to a reward.
Relationships: Teuvo Teravainen/Kimmo Timonen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	In The Biblical Sense and Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

> Standard RPF disclaimer: just for fun, no offence and if you know these people turn around
> 
> Title from HIM’s Scared to Death, my favourite song for these two.

Given when the IIHF Hall of Fame induction happens, Kimmo knows Teuvo can’t accompany him. It’s too late in the season for anything but the most critical of personal leaves. So that’s fine, Teuvo sends him with some photos to keep him busy and that’s fine, distance has always been part of their relationship. Even if at least some of that was emotional distance over what Kimmo’s always known he wanted from him.

He returns to Carolina, to the home he shares with Teuvo and a couple of foster kittens that never left which feels like a metaphor for his relationship as a whole. He texts Teuvo when he gets off the plane, Carolina has one more game on a homestand and then a few days off but he’d assured Teuvo he didn’t need picked up.

Kimmo unlocks the door and heads upstairs to drop his baggage, assumes Teuvo is out with the team for one reason or another until he walks into the bedroom and stops.

Teuvo is on his knees, eyes blindfolded, in a Team Finland jersey, hands behind his back and Kimmo swears, circling him slowly. He drags his name over the name on the back of the jersey. His name. The stark blocky letters spelling out “Timonen” on Teuvo’s back. “Fuck.”

Teuvo turns towards the noise, “Welcome home, sir.”

And Kimmo kneels in front of him, can see where he’s hard under the jersey, sweeps his hands up Teuvo’s thighs and finds nothing. “Fuck.”, he says again, the last syllable short and clipped. And he kisses him, deep and wanting as Teuvo’s teeth drag over his lip and Kimmo stands, leaving Teuvo chasing his lips and he whines quietly. “Stand up.”

He’s a little slow getting up, unbalanced with the blindfold and Kimmo directs him until he’s braced on his elbows, bent over the bed. “Oh.”, Teuvo murmurs, a little breathlessly. And Kimmo smiles, drags his name over the hand on the jersey.

“You want me to fuck you?”, he asks, pressing up against him so that even though his pants Teuvo can feel how hard he is.

Teuvo groans, pressing back on him, “Yes sir.”

Kimmo pulls away, grabs the lubricant and a condom from the bedside table and tosses it on the bed, stripping as he walks back to where he needs to be. He’s generous with the lube because as much as he loves that pleasure pain line as much as Teuvo does it’s not what he wants right now. He shoves the jersey up past Teuvo’s hips so he can clearly see his ass displayed for him and he smirks, slaps his ass to just to see his whole body quiver under him.

“Sir.”, he whines and Kimmo nods, Teuvo knows what those words do to him.

“Don’t worry, I won’t keep you waiting.” And he works a finger in careful, waits until Teuvo’s breath steadies a bit and moves to the second, scissors his fingers and watches Teuvo shake at the stretch and then he curls his fingers together, relishes in his knowledge of Teuvo’s body as he’s rewarded with the broken off shout that means he’s found what he’s looking and he lingers for a moment, fingers curled inside him, teasing as he presses kisses to the back of his neck light and teasing, interspersed with the drag of his teeth, a nip here or there to make Teuvo shake. 

It’s not until Teuvo’s begging that Kimmo adds the third and a little more lube to add to the sloppy slick feeling around his fingers. He pulls away, wiping his hand on his thigh before he reaches for the condom, opens it carefully because his fingers are slicker than ideal, rolls it on and finds his name on the jersey again, “You’re mine, aren’t you, Teukka?”

“Yours, sir.”, Teuvo agrees amidst some desperate babbling in English and Finnish and Kimmo spreads his cheeks and even with the careful loosening it’s always a slow press at the beginning, to ease himself in as Teuvo quivers under him like a bow string pulled taut and when he’s taken every inch of him, Kimmo places one hand on the back of the jersey. His number and pulls back.

He sets a punishing pace from the beginning, fucking him hard and relentlessly, Teuvo’s head to the side as Kimmo pushes down, he’s pinned between Kimmo and the bed unable to do anything other than take what Kimmo is giving him and that’s the way Kimmo likes it, the part of him that loves the control Teuvo gives him relishing in the way Teuvo’s body relaxes under him, the way he gives himself over to Kimmo completely, like he trusts him implicitly with everything, his body, his heart, his mind and Kimmo’s tried to deserve that trust and he babbles, “Mine, Teukka. You belong to me.”

Teuvo gasps and moans beneath him barely with words and Kimmo grins, taking the incomprehensible noises as the encouragement he knows they are. In five years, on and off though they were, he’s familiarized himself with Teuvo’s body, with his reactions, his sounds. He recognizes the slick sound of Teuvo jerking off, the bitten off moan of his name as he comes and picks up the pace, driving into him with intention, chasing pleasure and murmuring praise. 

There’s a long moment after he comes where he does nothing, legs shaking, biting a kiss into Teuvo’s neck and breathing heavily before he pulls away, half swearing half laughing and Teuvo pulls the blindfold off, rolls on to his back and looks up at him, that beautiful half smile that Kimmo fell in love with five years ago curving his lips and he swears ago.

Teuvo grins, “Congratulations.” 

And Kimmo shakes his head. “I’m too old for surprises like that, babe. You’ll give me a heart attack.”

Teuvo laughs, sitting up, “I’m not worried.”

Kimmo scoffs, turning towards the bathroom and giving Teuvo a pointed look. Teuvo just smiles at him.


End file.
